Kami No Ai
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: A kami(divine spirit) becomes enthralled with a mortal despite never having spoken to him. Despite the history of the kami, it is now forbidden for the kami to be involved with mortals as they are perceived to have abandoned them long ago. However, one kami may be willing to break the rules for once. Just for the chance to speak to him. Maybe some adult references/situations


I know I still haven't finished Psychomania and I haven't updated it in a while... But I'm half way through with the next chapter and a little stuck so I figured I'd try out some sunnier stuff. I'm posting this as an experiment. If it's received well I'll finish the second chapter. I didn't want to put too much time into another chapter for something that no one would read, ya know?

Anywho, read, review and tell me what you think^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form

* * *

Kami no Ai

_By Sanmyaku Lawliet_

It was a pleasant, cool day. Late in the afternoon but not quite sunset. The wind playfully tugged at the end of my long white hair. The shadows upon the ground morphed to odd forms of their owners. My favorite time of the day. However, the weather isn't the only reason for my love of this time. Just about every day, at this approximate hour, _he_ comes to this park to relax after his apparently stressful job. I believe he's the CEO of a large gaming corporation. I sat on top of a large boulder with sutras and sacred beads wrapped around it either for worship or décor, as to which I'm not sure. Anywho, the reason I'm sitting here is that I enjoy watching him. It's somehow so nice to observe him when he's relaxed for once or to see him playing around with his little brother. He's a rather stoic cold person around others but to see him in moments of solitude he seems so tired and… lonely. I don't think many people would believe how sweet he actually is. Especially not those employees of his whom he tends to yell at quite often usually calling them incompetent or lazy. But he's a real softy. It's just that someone his age is under a lot of pressure to do such a demanding job. And I'm not quite sure if some of them notice the bonus in their checks at the end of the month if he happens to hear that they're having family problems or something of that nature.

How do I know all of this you ask? Well I'm not some kind of stalker if that's what you're thinking. My name is Ryou Bakura but most people refer to me by the name on the plaque on my shrine: Yuki no Kami. I am, as the name implies, the kami of snow. The man that fascinates me so goes by the name of Seto Kaiba.

The aforementioned man suddenly looked in my direction, his gorgeous blue eyes piercing the air. I blushed. My heart skipped a beat even though I knew there was no possible way he could see me. No mortal can. And, as expected, he looked back towards the park scanning it idly. The Sakura trees would be in bloom soon but at the moment the delicate yet strong branches only bore buds, their potential beauty hidden away from all until they decided to reveal themselves or more accurately until Anzu Masaki (Sakura no Kami) decided Japan was ready for their splendor. Seto sighed leaning back. His hands lay flat on the decorative stone bench he sat upon. The wind blew a bit harder sweeping his long brunette bangs to the side uncovering his sapphire eyes.

"I guess I should get home. Mokuba's waiting for me to make dinner…" His deep velvety voice flowed through the air as he spoke softly to himself.

I sighed and waved slightly as he stood up to leave. The end of his coat instantly began blowing in the breeze adding to his mysterious beauty.

I smiled dreamily as his figure faded into the distance and fell onto my back. Suddenly, Anzu-chan's face appeared above me making me 'eep' in surprise almost falling off my perch.

"A-Anzu-chan? You startled me." I held a hand to my chest and sighed.

"Sorry, Ryou-kun. So… Having fun?" She crossed her arms over her chest as if expecting me to confess to stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Which I haven't done.

"I'm just enjoying the weather, ya know?" I scratched my cheek timidly.

"Sure you were. Then what's with that lovesick smile on your face?"

"I… Umm… I… Don't know what you mean, Anzu-chan."

"What's with you and that mortal?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Kami have always watched the mortals."

"Yes. But they don't usually watch a specific one so often."

"I… Umm…" I stammered. I could feel a blush creeping across my face.

"Ryou-kun, you know the rules about the relationship between the kami and the mortals."

"I know that. What exactly are you accusing me of, Anzu-chan?"

"I'm just worried that you may…well… Feel something for this mortal. And I don't want you to get hurt. Getting with mortals is more of a Greek god thing. Here it's simply not allowed besides it's for the best. All mortals eventually die or just can't handle being with a kami."

I already knew this. I didn't need to be reminded. It's not like I ever planned on doing anything, anyway. But it still made my chest ache.

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that. I just find him interesting is all. Besides, I don't really have much to do outside of winter so I enjoy a little people-watching." I smiled convincingly. It wasn't a complete lie after all.

"Alright, Ryou-kun. Just make sure you remember what I said, kay?" She smiled at me and offered her hand.

I nodded and grabbed her outstretched hand. She pulled me up to my feet.

"So, you wanna go back to Kami Village?"

I nodded once again and followed her back to the village where all kami stayed. Sorry, I can't tell you where it's located.

I continued my observation of Seto as per usual for the next three days.

I sighed as the sun began its daily descent below the horizon. Standing up, I dusted off my white kimono and headed back to my home. On my way there I happened to run into Kemono no Kami and Ike no Kami, or as I call them, Jonouchi-kun and Yugi-kun. They were playing with an over-sized ball in the fields. Tossing it back and forth. It was amazing Yugi-kun was able to catch it at all. It was pretty much the same size as him.

"Ryou-kun! Konbanwa!" Yugi-kun waved to me taking his attention off of the ball.

It promptly crushed him. Jonouchi-kun went over to help him while also laughing his blonde head off.

"Yo! What's up, Ryou? Haven't seen ya in a while!" Jonouchi-kun greeted as he rolled the ball off of Yugi-kun.

"Konbanwa, Jonouchi-kun! Yugi-kun!" I greeted them with a wave and a small smile.

Yugi-kun made it to his feet, rubbing his face.

"Is everything alright, Ryou-kun?" He seemed concerned.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I gave him a confused look.

"You seem a bit out of it…"

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're usually waaay happier around this time." Jonouchi-kun piped up.

"Oh. Winter starts soon, doesn't it?" Yugi-kun said cheerily.

"Yes. Yes it does." I replied still confused.

Jonouchi-kun leaned against one of the many oddly colored Sakuras in the kami village.

"Yeah. Usually you've disappeared by now." He said in a slightly teasing tone.

Yugi-kun nodded in agreement. I blushed. Had I been caught? They know! They know!

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Well, you know. I have work to do on the mortal plain during winter. And I suppose I do enjoy observation..." I stammered out an excuse.

Okay… Maybe I haven't been completely truthful with you… I have one more secret involving the object of my affection. I may have gotten a bit closer to him than I told Anzu-chan previously….

* * *

Hm... Maybe that wasn't a very strong ending... _-_, Oh well. Thank you for reading. Ja ne


End file.
